Naruto: Minamoto Festival
by ICrzy
Summary: A big festival in the Hidden Leaf Village opens the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, who thinks he might be falling in love with one of his childhood friends. One girl who has always been shy and a tom boy. Now looking all girlie, beautiful, and very talkative. What will happen? Sparks fly? NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto! Only my OC Izumi Minamoto! Review and favorite this please!**

Naruto Uzumaki just returned from a mission with Sakura Haruno and Sai. The two were tired but Naruto, who was still hyper. Sakura rolled her eyes and Sai tried to include himself. They entered the village and saw everyone getting tents sent up, it confused Naruto but the other two knew what was going on.

"Um, Sakura what's up with the tents? We have a fair or something?" Naruto asked.

"Something like that. It's the Minamoto festival." Sakura said.

'Minamoto, as in Izumi Minamoto.' Naruto thought.

Sakura laughed, "Yeah Izumi's clan is having a festival. You were gone for a while to be at the first annual one for the other villagers to be allowed there." Sakura said.

Sai nodded, "Yeah I heard some of the members of the clan perform there." Sai said.

Sakura turned to Sai, "Oh yes. Izumi, she did this dance with a few others." Sakura said.

Walking up to the three was team 10. Shikamaru seemed tired like normal, Ino seemed annoyed, and Choji was just pigging out. Sakura and Ino just started talking about the festival.

"Oh Naruto, this will be your first festival from the Minamoto clan." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah." He said.

"The food there is great!" Choji said.

"Any food is great food to you Choji." Sai said.

"True." Choji said.

Naruto and the others saw Izumi's older brother Alanta walk by carrying a box. He stopped seeing them stare at him, he put the box down and slowly watched them walk over.

"Hey Alanta." Both Sakura and Ino said.

"Hi." He said.

Alanta, Izumi, and her middle brother Shin all looked the same. Alanta had longer hair pulled back in a ponytail. Izumi has her hair length to her shoulders, yet her hair still gets in her face. As for Shin, he has short cut look. Even their dad looks just like them, yet his hair is a shorter ponytail. They all share the Minamoto crimson eyes.

"So getting ready for the festival, huh?" Sai asked.

Alanta nodded, "Yeah father has been on my case to help grandfather and uncle set up." Alanta said.

"Is Izumi performing again?" Sakura asked.

"Probably, the elders say they love her dancing in the folk tale of the Minamoto clan." Alanta said.

"Her performance was quite impressive." Ino said.

Alanta smiled, "Yeah she may be shy speaking to people but dancing she is a completely different person." Alanta said.

"Yo Alanta quiet slacking!" Shouted Shin from the distance.

The group slowly went their own way, but Naruto was wanting to see what the festival looked like so far. He watched Minamoto members all ages setting up the tents and food, also a few games. He saw Izumi, her hair pulled back. She held paper and seemed to be reading it.

"The guardians of fire intrusted our clan with the crimson eyes, also known as fire eyes." Izumi read.

She shook her head and read it again, her voice trying to sound softer. She shook her head again and did it again, she sighed and just went with it. She took a few steps as she followed some kind of dance step movement. She looked at the paper and slowly looked up seeing Naruto.

She blushed, "Hi." She said.

He walked over, "Hey." He said.

Izumi looked at her paper, "So you checking out the festival?" She asked.

"Yeah, my first year." Naruto said.

Izumi gasped, "Oh yeah. You were out training." Izumi said.

"So what are you reading?" He asked.

"Um the folk tale of our clan. I have to say it all while performing a clan dance passed down from mother to daughter." Izumi said.

Naruto nodded, "What an honor." He said.

"Not really, the boys know it too." Izumi said and laughed.

Izumi put her stuff down and even pulled her hair down, she shook her head and then looked back at Naruto.

"I've been working on this all day." She said.

Naruto nodded, "Wow I just got back from a mission." He said.

"Lucky, I'd kill to hit something right now. For this dance I have to wear a dress, its a dress that's been in our clan for generations." Izumi said.

"Wow." He said.

Izumi nodded, "So what was your mission?" She asked sitting down.

"Inmates got out of the Leaf Village Prison." He said.

"Oh I am so jealous." Izumi said.

The two laughed for a while and slowly stopped, she took a drink of water and he took a step back.

"Um, if I am not asking a lot. Can I see some of your dance?" He asked.

Izumi shrugged, "Sure." She said.

He watched her pull back her hair and pick up the paper. She began to read off it, her foot movement was slowly but it started to look like some kind of fighting motion. Her arms looked so free and like thin as air. She spun and she continued to read, her movement was slow again.

"That's a sneak peak. Don't tell my father, I am not suppose to show a non Minamoto. It's bad luck or something." Izumi said.

Naruto nodded, "OK." He said.

Suddenly they heard, "Izumi!" It was her father.

"Hi Banji," Naruto said.

He glanced at Naruto then to his daughter, "Have you shown Naruto the dance?" He asked.

"Father, I took a break. I need to drink water and catch my breathe. I can only learn so much at such little time." She said.

Naruto had a small smile, "I-I should leave." Naruto said.

"That you should. Bothering my Izumi." He said.

"Oh god, dad." Izumi said.

Naruto had a small smile, "Later Izumi." Naruto said.

Izumi smiled, "Later Naruto." She said with a smile.

Naruto walked off and Banji noticed the starstruck look o Izumi's face, he began to shake his head.

"Oh no, my little Izumi will not date that Uzumaki boy." He said.

"Oh shut it dad." She said sounding annoyed.

**This is just a fun little fanfic! Maybe some "fights" but likely just romance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto! I only own my OC Izumi Minamoto! Please review and favorite for more!**

Naruto was eating ramen with Iruka sensei, the two were talking about their missions and other stuff. Suddenly somehow they started talking about the Minamoto festival.

"So Naruto this will be your first time at the festival." Iruka said.

"Yeah, why haven't I heard about it before?" Naruto asked.

"Well the Minamoto clan had the festival for only Minamoto members, yet after their leader Banji talked about it. He thought the whole Leaf Village should be involved in the culture of the Minamoto clan." Iruka said.

"Wait-What? Izumi's dad is the leader of the Minamoto clan?" Naruto asked.

Iruka laughed, "You're surprised?" Iruka said.

"Yeah, it's just. I don't see Banji has a leader, more like a jerk." Naruto said.

"Naruto," Iruka said.

"I am sorry, he just doesn't like me. I was with Izumi earlier and he was yelling at me." Naruto said.

"He might be stressed getting the festival up." Iruka said.

"Maybe," Naruto said.

Outside the ramen place they heard, "Shin give it back!" Shouted a familiar voice.

The two walked out after Iruka paid for it, Iruka and Naruto saw Izumi trying to get something back from Shin. Shin was slightly taller and laughing at his little sister. She was trying so hard to get back what he stole.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked.

Izumi and Shin both stopped, she kinda blushed seeing Naruto. Shin laughed and then handed back what he stole.

"Nothing, just Shin being a jerk." Izumi said.

"What did he take?" Naruto asked.

"Um, just nothing." Izumi said.

"A pearl necklace," Shin said.

"Necklace?" Naruto asked.

"I have to wear it for the dance I have to perform." Izumi said.

Iruka smiled, "You're performing again. Wow, good luck." Iruka said.

Izumi smiled, "Thank you sensei. I finally got to take a real break, I stole my brother and we were off to get something to eat." Izumi said.

Naruto smiled, "Well we just finished eating ramen." Naruto said.

Izumi sighed, "Lucky." She said.

Shin had grin, "Listen Izu. I am going to get something I forgot, maybe Naruto can keep you company until I come back." Shin said.

"Shin-shin?" Izumi asked using his nickname like he used her nickname.

"Oh I won't be long, um sensei want to walk with me?" Shin asked.

Iruka nodded, "Sure." He said and followed Shin.

Izumi turned to Naruto, "Shin is such a jerk." Izumi said.

"I wonder where he gets that from." Naruto said.

They walked into the ramen place to eat, Naruto had another bowl. Izumi had one bowl in front of her.

"Hey, Shin is a jerk. My father can be too, but don't be hard on them." Izumi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah but why does your dad not like me?" He asked.

Izumi laughed, "It's a Minamoto thing I guess. The father usually doesn't like his daughter or daughters hanging with boys when they are teenagers. They think their daughters will fall in love and not do their family proud. Something like that." Izumi said.

Izumi ate some of her ramen and looked over at Naruto, she noticed he was staring at her which caused her to blush.

"Um, you OK?" Izumi asked.

"Um yeah sorry." Naruto said.

Izumi smiled, "You surely seem lost in daydreams tonight." Izumi said.

Naruto punched her shoulder, and Izumi did the same back. Both then laughing at each other.

"What has Alanta been up to?" Naruto asked.

Izumi rolled her eyes, "Complaining like Shin. Jeez, they complain every year." Izumi said.

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"Because while they have to set it all up and take all the stuff down, I am stuck practicing the dance." Izumi said.

"Oh no wonder." Naruto said.

Izumi laughed, "Yeah I mean if only you were at the festival when I was a little girl." Izumi said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Alanta and Shin were involved in it. There was this big dance play we all performed, all the children. Alanta played the Minamoto warrior who gets the power of the crimson eyes. Shin played a warrior who died in battle and I was just a random village girl." Izumi said.

Naruto started laughing, "It would have been funny to see." He said.

Izumi nodded, "Father still has a photograph somewhere of all three of us dressed up. Alanta actually had a big smile on his face." Izumi said.

"No way." Naruto said still laughing.

Izumi nodded, "Yeah after that festival Alanta refused to dress up. I guess he didn't want to look like a dork." She said.

"But you still do it." Naruto said.

"Yeah I am sixteen and Alanta is twenty one now. Shin just turned nineteen, and he doesn't like to do the plays either." Izumi said.

"Well why do you?" He asked.

Izumi had a soft smile, "Well it helps me somehow feel connected to my mother." Izumi said.

Naruto's smile faded, he nearly forgot Izumi's mother died when she was a little girl. The way her mom died wasn't the best way, Naruto remember being eight years old just like Izumi and heard from an eleven year old Shin, that their mom was killed during a mission and how bad her body looked no one really knew it was their mom.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Izumi had her gentle smile, "Why be? Naruto, I am fine about the topic of my mother. My father not so much, but hey." Izumi said.

Izumi and Naruto finished their bowls, the two walked off. Shin never showed up and Izumi had the thought he left to give them alone time. Naruto and Izumi walked all the way to the Minamoto side of the village, Naruto saw the bright lights nearly done being set up.

"So the festival begins tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Izumi nodded, "Yeah." She said.

"Izumi!" It was Banji.

"I was eating something and ran into Naruto, dad!" Izumi said with her hands on her hips.

He ignored that comment, "Well Alanta might have to sub in with Juzo." Banji said.

"What happened to Juzo?" Izumi asked.

"He broke his leg climbing a tree with the rest of your cousins." Banji said.

Izumi sighed, "But dad the part Alanta would play would be too old for him." Izumi said.

"Well Shin hasn't been around and I know he wouldn't play." Banji said.

"What about Doto? Or Kuto?" Izumi asked.

"They already have roles given to them, darn it." Banji said.

"What if I help?" Naruto asked.

"What-? We can't have a non Minamoto member in our festival." Banji said.

"Dad, we have no one else. We might as well give it a chance." Izumi said.

Banji sighed, "Alright Uzumaki. You're going to come back here bright and early to help learn your part and what you'll do. You will perform with the others, and no funny business." Banji said.

"I promise sir." Naruto said.

Banji walked off letting out some swears and Izumi turned to her friend with a small smile. Naruto and her started to laugh a little bit but stopped.

"Well guess you're performing with me." Izumi said.

"Looks like it." He said.

Izumi smiled, "I need to find Shin and tell him you basically saved his ass." Izumi said.

Naruto laughed, "Alright see you bright and early." Naruto said.

"Yeah, later." Izumi said.

**IzumiXNaruto**

**What will happen next?**


End file.
